


Fruit and Smoke

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four quarter-drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit and Smoke

The former Commodore's a coconut. His head is coarse and over-hard; his skin is white wet fruit. Jack sips milk and water from his tongue.

She bit the mango to make a hole, then sucked and squeezed the juices out. The mango shivered and collapsed. Ana licked her fingers clean.

 

Sparrow holds the incense like a flower. His fingers tatter smoky petals; his wrist is earth for pollen-ash. It smears when James entwines their fingers.

She lights the leaves, inhales the smoke. Tia sinks into the vision. Lizzie watches. Her eyes are scared and dark; her payment has been given.


End file.
